January 22, 2016/Chat log
Loving77 . Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:58 Dragonian King sup peep 6:00 Loving77 hiii silly You are now away. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:31 Williamm258 hi hi hi Hey peep You are no longer away. 6:59 Dragonian King hi will 7:02 Williamm258 peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep 7:03 Dragonian King peep peep peep peep 7:03 Williamm258 peep 7:03 Dragonian King peep peep peep 7:03 Williamm258 peep 7:03 Dragonian King peep peep peep 7:03 Williamm258 peep 7:03 Dragonian King peep peep peep 7:03 Williamm258 peeep 7:03 Dragonian King peep peep 7:03 Williamm258 peep 7:03 Dragonian King peep peep peep 7:03 Williamm258 peep 7:03 Dragonian King peep peep peep 7:03 Williamm258 peep 7:03 Dragonian King peep 7:03 Williamm258 peep 7:03 Dragonian King peep peep 7:03 Williamm258 peep peep peep PEEP 7:04 Dragonian King peep peep peep peep peep peep 7:04 Loving77 WHAT 7:07 Williamm258 how do you get to the pag for the cats in marleybon You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:41 Loving77 hi jony 8:00 Dragonian King hey jony Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:04 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony and Will Sup Peep 8:04 Dragonian King hi lily 8:05 Flower1470 we're getting hit by a bad snowstorm rn so our power might go out so if you we disappear suddenly you guys know why :P You are now away. 8:12 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mFLGmgnePM clip You are no longer away. 8:17 Dragonian King ok well i'm glad i know what happend if i you disappear suddenly 8:20 Loving77 I gtg bye You are now away. Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 8:24 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. 8:38 Williamm258 bye You are no longer away. 8:39 Dragonian King guys want to see the best thing on the internet Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:47 Dragonian King guys guuuuuuuuuuuys 8:53 Flower1470 sure 8:54 Dragonian King https://cottonbureau.com/img/products/1862_YzIL_1600.jpg 8:55 Flower1470 ok 8:56 Dragonian King isn't it awesome?! You are now away. 9:01 Flower1470 ok 9:04 Cfljony22 yo You are no longer away. 9:04 Dragonian King yo knock knock knock knock KNOCK KNOCK guys work with me here knock knock don't make me bambamspam knock knock 9:08 Flower1470 whos there 9:08 Cfljony22 jony 9:08 Dragonian King ann 9:09 Flower1470 ann who 9:09 Cfljony22 ann other one 9:09 Dragonian King AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA i think i killed lily 9:12 Cfljony22 i like mine better 9:16 Dragonian King lily are you dead 9:20 Flower1470 yes You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:22 Dragonian King oops is it my fault 9:25 Flower1470 it usually is You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:27 Dragonian King sorry want me to turn you into a zombie? 9:29 Flower1470 no thanks 9:30 Dragonian King too late i already splashed you with a zombie potion i found in a dumpster You are now away. 9:47 Cfljony22 right lily have u watched frozen before You are no longer away. 9:52 Dragonian King Team Downsize's Reenactment of Frozen 9:55 Flower1470 yes 9:56 Dragonian King should i do Team Downsize's Reenactment of Minions 9:56 Flower1470 no 9:58 Dragonian King why not You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg, bye guys Category:Chat logs Category:January 2016